


Can't take my eyes off you ⇢ Frankie Valli

by yellowluckycat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowluckycat/pseuds/yellowluckycat
Summary: you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 18





	Can't take my eyes off you ⇢ Frankie Valli

Iruka was sitting on the floor in Kakashi's living room accompanied with his smelly ninja dogs, he made a mental note to wash them up later. The brown skinned ninja had almost finished grading his students essays when he heard his boyfriend's voice from his bathroom. 

_"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you_ _"_ A smile appeared on his face, this was something so unusual but he was happy. _"You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much"_ The dogs started to mock their boss voice but he just sang louder. 

_"At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you"_ Iruka bursted laughing. 

_I love his voice_ , Kakashi thought while he sang and smiled. Falling more and more for Umino Iruka.

He couldn't imagine one of the most feared Konoha's ninja singing out loud to such a cheesy song. Kakashi just kept singing and you could hear his smile in his voice, and then he came out with just a towel in his waist and started dancing around the house. Iruka almost peed himself from laughing. That view was something he would never forget, Kakashi dancing with their dogs in the living room. 

_"I love you baby"_ Iruka jumped from where he was, not expecting Kakashi to sing even louder. Either way, he smiled. 

_"And if it's quite alright. I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love you_ _, baby"_ Kakashi sang at the top of his lungs while he pointed his boyfriend. The other shinobi just blushed and stood up. 

_"Trust in me when I say, oh pretty_ _baby"_ The jounin walked to Iruka and grabbed his waist to dance with him, as soon as Iruka put his hand on the other's shoulder he started spinning through the living room, the room full of happiness. 

_"Don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you stay_ _"_ Hatake Kakashi was unbelievable, _how can he dance so good?_ Iruka asked himself. And god-knows-how but now Iruka was staring at the ceiling with Kakashi's hand on his back and the other one with his hand, the dogs barked louder and he knew what was going to happen. 

_"And let me love you baby. Let me love you"_ The moment Kakashi finished singing those lines he approached his boyfriend lips and kissed him. And then, they fell on the ground. Both of their laughs resonated in the house, and before the dogs had the chance to attack them they stared at each others eyes and mouthed "I love you" and everything was how they always wanted.


End file.
